1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fluid-solid reactors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a permeable, reactive, wall element finding particular but not exclusive use in the subsurface in situ treatment of contaminated groundwater to remove contaminants therefrom.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,487,622 describes a barrier wall construction that confines and directs the underground flow of contaminated groundwater. openings or gates in the wall contain water permeable solid treatment material to remove the contaminants f rom th e water as it flows through the gate and material. U.S. Pat. No. 5,624,552 describes a barrier wall with a gate that includes a removable basket containing the treatment material. The basket can be removed from the gate by using a crane and the treatment material replaced or rejuvenated.